50 Sentences
by Rei-Kuhori
Summary: Fifty themed sentences about Hiei and Kurama, from the LiveJournal community 1sentence. yaoi.


**Author's Notes: **This was written as part of the 1sentence challenge at the LiveJournal community "1sentence". An author applies to claim a pairing (in my case, Hiei/Kurama from "Yu Yu Hakusho" and in turn they are given 5 theme sets to choose from ("Alpha" - "Epsilon"), each theme set with 50 one-word themes which the author uses to write one sentence per theme. It's quite fun, really, and I hope you enjoy it.

_Other Story News: _Alright, now if any of my regular readers are here, this is for you. I know the question on everyone's mind is "WTF is the next _Majikku no_ _Seirei _chapter? Where? WHERE?" And the answer? It WAS about eight pages long, comfortably sitting on my hard drive and waiting for me to complete it. But alas, the Great Computer Monster came and ate my files, and I lost a _lot _of stuff, especially stuff I didn't have backed up/saved in multiple spaces. So I'm piecing it back together, but it'll take a little while. Please please please be patient. I will try--keyword here is _try_--to have chapter 14 up for you guys before Halloween. Again, I'm sorry for the wait and for anyone who's still loyally checking every day to see if there's been an update--I love you.

If anyone's interested in original fiction, poetry, or lyrics that I've written, please feel free to check out my fiction journal, http/pen-strokes. . Comments are always appreciated there, as well as, of course, here.

So, that being said, I hope you all enjoy the fic.

----

**Title: **50 Sentences

**Fandom: **Yu Yu Hakusho

**Pairing: **Hiei/Kurama

**Theme Set: **Alpha

**Rating: **G – R

----

01. Comfort

It's not in Hiei's nature to be comforting, but for Kurama he'll make an exception.

02. Kiss

Their first kiss is heated and angry; and Kurama comes away from it with bruised lips, Hiei with a bleeding tongue.

03. Soft

Hiei knows for a fact that whenever Kurama's voice goes soft and sweet, he's plotting something.

04. Pain

Kurama would go through a thousand fights with Karasu in exchange for never having to see Hiei in pain again, but what he doesn't realise that seeing Kurama in pain is what hurts the fire demon most.

05. Potatoes

Hiei never thought potatoes could be used as weapons, until Kurama throws one at him after an argument and Hiei realises with dismay that it has grown fangs and attached itself to his arm.

06. Rain

Kurama loves rain because it brings life to the earth, and Hiei loves rain because it brings a sparkle to Kurama's eyes.

07. Chocolate

To Hiei, chocolate is just a messy human treat—or so he thinks, until Kurama takes his hand and licks the sticky remnants from Hiei's fingers, a glint in his eyes.

08. Happiness

Hiei has never known what happiness is, but with Kurama in his arms he knows he's found something close.

09. Telephone

There is a point in their relationship where Kurama attempts to teach Hiei how to use a telephone; but after an hour Hiei's expressions of confusion and frustration are so adorable that Kurama gives up teaching and kisses him instead.

10. Ears

Kurama's ears, in both Youko form and human, are incredibly sensitive; and Hiei takes advantage of it by tickling them with his tongue until Kurama squirms.

11. Name

When Hiei tells the red-haired boy that he'll remember his name, he doesn't expect that it will tug at his mind for the rest of his life.

12. Sensual

Kurama is an expertly sensual being, and Hiei can't help but feel smug about the fact that all that sensuality belongs to him.

13. Death

Kurama has cheated death too many times, and every time Hiei holds him after a fight, he worries that he might not be able to cheat it next time.

14. Sex

Sex between them is occasionally angry, generally rough, constantly passionate and, Hiei will often reflect afterwards while Kurama catches his breath beside him, always amazing.

15. Touch

Hiei didn't think his temperature could rise any higher than it's natural heat, but then Kurama takes his hand and Hiei feels something inside him flare at the touch.

16. Weakness

Hiei is always weak after using the Kokoryuuha, but he always trusts Kurama enough to lose consciousness in the redhead's arms.

17. Tears

When Hiei confides in Kurama that he doesn't want to know if his tears will freeze into gems, Kurama smiles gently and says "Well, good, because I'll never make you cry."

18. Speed

Kurama's speed doesn't quite match Hiei's, but Hiei has no problems slowing down to be with him.

19. Wind

Kurama feels the chill of the wind far more acutely than Hiei does; but when Hiei offers his cloak for warmth for warmth the redhead refuses it, snuggling into Hiei's embrace instead.

20. Freedom

Hiei once thought that any type of relationship would hold him down, but with Kurama he feels freer than he's been in his entire life.

21. Life

Before Kurama came into Hiei's life it wasn't worth living, but now he wouldn't change it for anything.

22. Jealousy

When Kurama's hand lingers too long on Yuusuke's shoulder, Hiei expresses his jealousy by pulling Kurama down and kissing him for all the world to see.

23. Hands

Kurama's hands are calloused and not as soft as Hiei had expected, but they're gentle nonetheless and Hiei always finds himself leaning into them.

24. Taste

Hiei tastes like smoke and Makai spices, and Kurama loves the taste and the demon it belongs to, deepening the kiss to pull both closer to him.

25. Devotion

Kitsune don't mate for life, so when Kurama whispers that he wants to be with Hiei forever, Hiei knows that what they have is special.

26. Forever

Demons live potentially forever, and Hiei doesn't know what scares him more: being with one person forever, or losing Kurama and spending the rest of his eternal life alone.

27. Blood

Hiei doesn't know why, but Kurama seems most beautiful to him when he's been bathed in the blood of enemies.

28. Sickness

If this thing called love is a sickness, Hiei muses one night while Kurama dozes on his shoulder, then there should never be a cure.

29. Melody

Kurama is the only person in three worlds who would try to soothe Hiei to sleep with a lullaby, and none are more surprised than he when it works.

30. Star

Hiei doesn't feel the need to wish on shooting stars, because when his lips touch Kurama's, he has everything he's ever wanted.

31. Home

Hiei isn't sure when, but at some point in his frequent arrivals on Kurama's windowsill he has begun saying "I'm home", and Kurama has begun smiling and responding "Welcome back".

32. Confusion

The haze of confusion that's been hovering over Hiei's head for weeks clears suddenly when he finally realizes just what it is that his feelings for Kurama have turned to: love.

33. Fear

Hiei's only two fears are loving Kurama and losing him, but he embraces the first in the hope that he'll never have to face the second.

34. Lightning/Thunder

When Hiei finds out that Kurama is actually afraid of thunder, he makes it a point to be by Kurama's side whenever it storms.

35. Bonds

The bonds that tie them together are stronger than Hiei's fire and tighter than Kurama's vines, and they both know that nothing can break them.

36. Market

When they're hard for cash and Yuusuke jokingly suggests that they put Kurama on the market for a quick buck, Hiei's glare is enough to make even the once-delinquent wince.

37. Technology

Hiei generally tunes out all conversation about the ridiculous technology humans come up with, but when Kurama mentions the term "sex toy", Hiei suddenly decides to listen in.

38. Gift

Kurama frets for weeks over what to get Hiei for their one-year anniversary, until Hiei takes his hands, informs him that anniversary gifts are a stupid human tradition, and kisses him.

39. Smile

Hiei spends his entire life building up icy walls and a cold exterior personality, and Kurama melts through both with a smile.

40. Innocence

Neither of them have any sense of innocence left, and Hiei is surprised that Kurama's eyes can still show the purity of a child's mind.

41. Completion

They complete each other like pieces of a puzzle, yin and yang, and whenever they're apart Hiei feels like he's missing a piece of his soul.

42. Clouds

Hiei dislikes being inactive, but there's something softly comfortable in simply lying on the grass, Kurama curled against him, watching the clouds drift by above them.

43. Sky

The fickleness of the sky has never been an inhibition for Hiei, but when rain comes out of nowhere he stops running and begins scouting for shelter, for Kurama's sake.

44. Heaven

Hiei knows he's not going to Heaven, but the feeling of Kurama's soft breathing against his chest is Heaven enough.

45. Hell

Kurama isn't afraid of going to Hell because he does, after all, work there; but he knows that even when he does go, Hiei will be there with him and everything will be fine.

46. Sun

Hiei doesn't know what blinds him more, the sun shining through the canopy of vines above him, or the light shining in Kurama's eyes.

47. Moon

If Kurama's beauty is like the sun, then Hiei's is the moon—cool and distant, but giving off enough light to brighten the darkest of nights.

48. Waves

The waves brush over Kurama's bare feet, and he feels the warmth of Hiei's chest as he leans back against it, watching the sun drift below the ocean's horizon.

49. Hair

Hiei has heard the colour of Kurama's hair compared to any number of things—the most common being, of course, blood—but to him, the colour reminds him of the brilliant red passion that blanks through his mind whenever they touch.

50. Supernova

The first time they have sex is after a particularly rough fight against a particularly nasty demon, but the rush Hiei had felt during the fight is nothing compared to the supernova that crashes through his mind and body when he comes, hard and fast, into Kurama's body.

----

Comments make me smile, and when I'm smiling there's a little less Kurama torture in the world.

So for the pretty redhead's sake, please. Keep me smiling.

:P


End file.
